Lost and Found
by appirates
Summary: Sequel to Twilight Corner. 5 years later and Amanda is still healing from the loss of her parents. Then she meets Caden and falls in love. Amanda figures out someone is stalking her and she doesn't know what. Who is it? What do they want?
1. Chapter 1

_To all my Twilight Corner readers, I am so sorry it took so long to get this sequel out. Two days before Thanksgiving I came home and my dad told me my uncle had just passed away during a work accident. Those where a hard couple of weeks and we had family coming and going. This is the first time I actually had time to write. I am sorry and I hope you enjoy the first chapter._

_APOV (Amanda)_

_(5 years later)_

I rolled over as my alarm clock went off. Great, the first day of school. I stretched across my bed and to my alarm clock before slamming down the 'alarm off' button.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and knew it was Bella, making sure everyone was getting up. I listened as she knocked on first Michael's then Miri's bedroom door. Finally I heard her footsteps nearing to mine and I sat up in bed.

The door opened a crack and Bella stuck her head in. "Good," she smiled at me, "your up."

"Yup," I said groggily.

"Make sure you stay up now," Bella said sternly before drifting back into the hallway and eventually to the kitchen.

I got out of bed, stumbling for something to wear, and finally got in the shower. Once I had done getting ready I went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. When I walked in, I immediately stopped. There was Edward and Bella in a tight embrace.

"I love you," Bella murmured against Edward's shirt.

"And I you," Edward said in his weird old English way. Edward bent his head down to kiss Bella's forehead softly. Bella lifted her head and they kissed, long and hard.

I drifted back into the hallway, yearning for someone to love me the way Edward loved Bella.

-----

"Welcome to you first day of sophomore year." My homeroom teacher, Mr. Lanzy, said lazily. He didn't sound excited at all and neither was I.

I hated this school and missed my old one. Before my parents, Jasper and Alice Whitlock, passed five years ago I had went to a different school closer to home. We where living on the other side of New York and now I was too far away for my old school. I had come here, hoping to make friends but they are very cliquish here and even having a popular Miri as a cousin didn't help. Out of the five years I have been here, I have only made a handful of friends. Most of moved and others have drifted away. One, Lizzie, had stayed true to me and I was disappointed we had only one class together.

"Now, each morning you will have fifteen minutes of homeroom before your first hour class. I'm sure you all know this since you did it last year," Mr. Lanzy went on in a bored voice, "but they recommend we remind you. They say we are to have activities each day assigned by your teacher to get to know each other. Your activity today is to talk quietly." Mr. Lanzy studied us for a second then went back to his computer.

I turned my head, looking around for someone to talk too but found no one. I sighed and slouched in my chair.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to the place where the voice was coming from and was confronted with the most beautiful boy ever. His eyes where a haunting black color, and he had dark brown-almost-black hair. I just stared at him in awe.

"Um, excuse me?" he said again.

I blushed red, "Uh, hi?"

He smiled at me and my heart stuttered. That was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. "Hello," he said pleasantly. "Do you think you could show me where Ms. Rayz room is?"

"Er, yea, I have that next." I stuttered then blushed red again.

He smiled at me, "I'm Caden."

"Amanda,"

"Nice to meet you," he said and went back to studying his schedule.

I watched the clock tick down until the fifteen minutes was over and I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I sprang up and headed to my next class with Caden in tow. We took our seats and Caden sat next to me. We waited for the bell to ring in silence and finally he exhaled.

"So, how long have you been in New York?" Caden asked.

"All my life." I said.

He nodded, "I was on the other side of town for a year but we found a better house up here and I had to transfer."

"You went to NYC High?"

"Yea, why?"

I was about to answer but then the bell rang and Ms. Rayz clapped her hands to settle down the class. "Welcome to Composition Two, otherwise known as English. Now, I want you to spend this time writing an essay about one interesting thing about you. It only needs to be a paragraph or two. If we have time at the end we shall read them aloud. Get started."

I opened up my notebook wearily and started to write. Before I knew it my essay was done and so was Caden's. "So, why did you transfer?" he asked.

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat but it wouldn't go away. "You'll here it in my essay."

He saw my expression and immediately dropped the subject.

A couple minutes later Ms. Rayz stood up, "Everyone done?" She scanned the room. "Good…Caden Martez, you can go first."

He stood up and strode to the front of the room. "Well, I'm Caden and here is my essay. The most interesting thing about me is that I am related to the Latino singer Shakira. She is my seventh cousin. My great-great-great-great grandma is also her grandma. I have not met her before and I doubt she knows about me." He cleared his throat, "yea, that's it."

Everyone applauded enthusiastically, even Ms. Rayz who I knew hated short essays.

"Very good," she said and winked at him.

He sat down at his desk with a red face. "I'm better at drawing then writing," he explained.

"Amanda Whitlock? You can go." Ms. Rayz said.

I stood up and shuffled nervously to the front. "Um, well, the most interesting thing about me is that when I saw ten I was in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a stop sign and rammed our car from the side." I closed my eyes, holding back tears. I knew doing this would be a mistake. "My father, Jasper Whitlock, was driving and my mother, Alice Whitlock, was in the passenger seat. I never even got to say good-bye to them before they where gone. I had to go through physical therapy for a year. I live with my aunt and uncle and that is why I transferred to this school five years ago." I held back my tears as I went back to my seat.

Caden looked at my with sympathy and the rest of the class dragged by so slowly.

_CPOV (Caden)_

I walked out to my car and got into the drivers seat. I dialed my fathers phone number and waited for him to answer. "It's her. I'm sure." I said once he had answered.

"Your positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't let her out of you site."

_There you have it! Hope you all enjoyed it, sorry for the long wait to get it out!_

_appirates_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it…thanks for all the reviews._

_Chapter 2_

_APOV_

I trudged home from school. We lived only two blocks away but in New York, a block is long. I can't get a ride, Edward and Bella are working and Michael has football practice. Miri usually goes out with friends, she invites me but I know her friends don't want me there so I decline everyday. I would rather walk then take the bus.

I didn't mind walking home. I am alone and no one will bother me. It was me time.

I sighed, who was I kidding? I was a loner and only had a friend or two. I kept walking on and my thoughts drifted to Caden. Then from Caden to my parents. Tears welled beneath my eyes and I fought them back but I was too weak and I let them flow. I missed them so much.

I was too engrossed in my thoughts that I jumped when I heard the horn beep.

"Hey, want a ride?" Caden called from his car, he was driving it slowly to match my pace. Good thing I walked faster then normal people.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, wiping the tears away with my sweatshirt sleeve.

"C'mon."

I sighed. I really wanted to get a ride with him, like, bad. "Fine."

Caden stopped and I crawled in. He had a really nice car. "Your car is a Mercedes right?"

He laughed, "yea, a Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class, black obviously."

"Wow. Do any speed racing?"

"Some." He commented and put his car into gear and sped into the road. "Where are we headed?"

I told him the address and we rode along in silence. We where at my house in a minute. "Err, thanks for the ride." I said and opened the door about to get out.

"Wait." Caden said, stopping me. I slumped back in my seat and gave him a questioning look.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, laughter bubbling up my throat but I held it back. Caden was being _serious_.

"It's New York City. Everyone should be careful," he said and something flashed across his face but it was gone too fast before I could identify it. It made me instantly suspicious.

"I've been living in New York all my life. I think I can handle myself. Why the sudden interest?"

"Nothing, just, I don't know. You seem like you could get hurt easily."

I burst out laughing at that. "No, that's my aunt, Bella. She attracts danger like a magnet and it wears out my uncle trying to protect her."

He stared at me with his gorgeous dark eyes and I lost my train of thought. I couldn't even remember what we where just talking about.

"Amanda, please," he closed his eyes, releasing me from his eyes and my thoughts rushed back. "Please, just be careful."

"Okay, can I go now?" I asked though I did not want to leave at all.

"Yes," he said.

I got out and watched him pull away from the driveway and drive off. Two seconds later Miri appeared.

"Who was that hottie?" she asked.

"Who, Caden?"

"Hmm, he was gorgeous. How do you know him? He even drives a Mercedes! Damn, Amanda, you do have connections."

"I just sat next to him in homeroom and English," I mumbled as I unlocked the door. My face burned with embarrassment.

-----

I picked at my lunch. It had been a week since Caden had drove me home and he had avoided me since then. He was sitting with Miri who was throwing herself at him. Ugh, he was really making him mad. He was so nice the first day and I thought he would be a friend but obviously not. What a jerk.

I watched as Miri flaunted herself with gritted teeth. I had to admit it to myself. I like Caden, I _liked _liked Caden and so did Miri. She made me so angry. Why did she always have to throw herself at my guys? Granted, she didn't know I like him but still. I groaned to myself. I wasn't being fair.

The rest of the day passed slowly and I could finally go home. I walked again and when I got home I stopped in my tracks at what I saw.

There was a black Mercedes in my driveway with Caden in the driver's side. Miri was practically in his lap and they where making out. Tears welled in my eyes. I hated my life.

I stomped to the doorway and unlocked the door. They didn't notice me at all. I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed and cried my eyes out. When I heard the front door open and Miri giggling I tried to stop but I couldn't.

Miri knocked on my door.

"Go away." I said into my pillow.

"Hey, can I-what's wrong?" she said as she saw my tear soaked pillow.

"Nothing. Go away."

"Mandy, come on. Talk to me."

I looked up and Caden was staring at me. He looked away when I caught him and I burst into a fresh set of tears. I needed to get a hold of myself.

"Oh my gosh, Caden can you get some water?" Miri said. "What is wrong?"

"Just, it feels like I lost them all over again. It just hit me today. It occasionally does." I lied smoothly.

She nodded. She knew about how I would crawl into my bed and cry because a fresh wave of pain of losing my parents hit me.

Caden appeared with my water and set it on my nightstand. Miri shooed him out of the room and she closed the door.

I punched my pillow with anger. I was so stupid! I was crying over a guy who I barely knew! I did like him, a lot but enough to cry over him when I caught him making out with my cousin? I dried my tears with my shirt sleeve and opened my bedroom door cautiously.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Caden ask.

"Her parents died and she just feels the pain of it every once in a while." Miri answered.

I crept down the hallway and stopped short when I saw them cuddling on the coach, the TV on quietly.

"Yea, she told me about that." Caden said quietly before he kissed the top of her head.

I drew back not wanting to see anymore and fled to the bathroom, slamming it so they knew I was up. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water. I really liked this guy.

"Manda?" I heard Bella ask quietly on the other side of the door. "you okay?"

"Yea, fine, be out in a second." I called back.

"Okay," she said reluctantly and I waited for her leave before opening the door.

As I walked in the living room I gritted my teeth. Caden was still here. "Hello." he said.

"Hi." I said shortly and he shot me a quizzical look before I went into the kitchen. Bella was at the stove cooking something. I took a seat at the counter. "Smells good, whatcha cooking?" I asked.

She jumped, not expecting me. "Oh! Amanda, you scared me!" she waggled her spoon at me in a mock scold.

I laughed.

Edward walked into the kitchen with a smelly Michael in tow. Edward immediately went to Bella and gave her a kiss not meant for an audience.

Michael and I cleared our throats, loudly, at the same time. Bella drew back, blushing but Edward just chuckled.

"Who's that guy making out with my sister?" Michael asked, his thumb pointing to the living room. He came and sat next to me.

"That's Caden." I answered. "God, Michael, ever heard of showering after football practice? You stink." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

He grinned and tried to give me a bear hug.

"Eww!" I shrieked and tried to get away but was unsuccessful. I shoved against him until Michael let me go.

"I am making some lasagna, Michael, since I know the question is coming." Bella said. "And I invited Caden for dinner. Would you go check on them, Manda?" She shot me a worried look thinking they where really where making out.

I rolled my eyes and peeked my head into the living room. They weren't even touching. "All fine."

"Good, dinner is ready Miri!" Bella called.

What was the point of me checking on them? I thought irritated. I took a seat at the dinner table and Caden sat across from me and next to Miri. Once everyone was seated Bella set down the lasagna and everyone served themselves.

"So, are you on any sports teams?" Edward asked Caden.

"No, my parents want me to focus on my studies."

Edward nodded and didn't say anymore. I looked across to Caden and he was staring at me. I cleared my throat loudly but he didn't look away. I got an eerie feeling but I ignored it.

"Caden, can you hand me the peas?" Miri asked and Caden finally looked away.

_I hoped you liked it. I tried to get it out as fast as possible but the only way I can write is if I am alone and preferably at night. Don't ask why, I don't know why. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!_

_appirates_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am SO sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I don't even know why…I have been kind of busy but no to busy to write. Gah, I'm distracted these days…sorry! Enjoy the chapter!_

_Chapter 3_

"I love you, baby." Caden smiled at me and kissed me lips.

"How could you not love this face?" I said with a coy smile on my lips. Caden brought his head back down and we started making out.

"God, you are amazing, you know that?" he said after we had finished kissing.

I leaned my forehead against his, "no, you're the amazing one." I said.

Caden grasped me into his arms. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered in my ear seductively and I giggled.

-----

I gasped awake and glanced at the clock. The red lights flashed 11:57. I laid back down, shacking. That was the most amazing dream I had just had. The way Caden had touched me had sent electricity through me even in my sleep.

I rubbed my eyes. I was never going to get back asleep. I felt sick to my stomach that I had actually enjoyed that dream yet ecstatic at the same time. I was so bipolar that it wasn't even funny.

I rolled to my left side and closed my eyes tightly just wishing for sleep but it never came. The rest of the night passed by and soon my alarm was going off. I clambered out of bed, tired from my lack of sleep and went to take a shower.

Michael drove me to school and I walked into homeroom with droopy eyes.

"Amanda." Caden said as I sat heavily in my chair.

I just nodded and promptly put my head down on my desk and fell asleep.

"Amanda." I heard my name breathed softly in my ear and I shot up. Caden jumped back then smiled nervously.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"The bell just rang, we need to get to English," he said.

We walked out the door together where Miri was waiting impatiently. Once she saw Caden she immediately pulled him to her and kissed him in front of everyone.

I just rolled my eyes and moved on to English.

The day dragged by slowly, like usual and as I was walking across the school parking lot on my way home I heard Caden talking on his phone heatedly. I stopped and drew back behind a car.

"I'm telling you its her! She is a grey-eyed!" He almost shouted.

That brought a shock through me, I had grey eyes, but he couldn't be talking about me. No, I decided, they are plenty of people with grey eyes. I racked my brain for people I knew who had grey eyes but all I got was my dad. Maybe it wasn't that common.

Caden grew red, "I'm telling you, dad. She is the one, plus her parents…" he trailed off. "Yea, I'm watching her." He paused, "Alright, bye."

He snapped his phone shut, slightly irritated.

Caden walked around the car I was hiding behind too fast for me to react. Once he saw me, he froze.

"Erm, hi." I said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and I could tell he was quickly losing his patience.

"It's a public place, I can be here if I want. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to have some privacy!" he snapped at me angrily.

I flinched, "sorry, I was just on my way home. So…I'll just see you tomorrow I guess." I walked past him but he caught my arm.

"Mandy…" he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but…what did you all hear?"

I smiled at my nickname, "nothing…just you saying your watching someone? Which is kind of creepy but hey, I don't know what your talking about anyways…so, it's none of my business." I was blabbing but just because I was so nervous.

He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "Okay," he said though, and released my arm before walking away.

I stood there, shell-shocked. He just walked away? "Well, that was weird." I muttered to myself and walked home, gloomy.

My day went from bad to horrible. I walked into my door and their was my dog (technically Bella's since she got it from Edward) laying in the entryway.

"Amor!" I screamed. I ran to her, tears streaming down my face. "Amor!" I started to shake her but I knew she was gone. I collapsed beside her and started crying. I loved that dog. Amor was my best friend, she was their during the tough times after my parent's died. I went into the fetal position and wept.

I don't know how much time passed but soon Michael was home from football practice with Edward. They stumbled upon me and stood shocked. Amor was old but we all loved her and hadn't really thought of her dying.

"Oh, Amanda," Michael said and wrapped me in his arms. I cried into his shirt.

"I'll lay down some blankets in the bathroom and put Amor their…I'm sure Bella and Miri will want to say their last good-byes." Edward said, tears in his voice. I heard him leave the room then come back for Amor's body.

"No!" I cried, throwing myself across her body. I couldn't let her go, I loved her too much.

"Amanda." Edward said, exasperated.

I felt Michael's arms wrap around me and he pulled me off her.

"No!" I cried. Michael restrained me while Edward brought her to the bathroom.

I finally sagged against Michael and he guided me to the couch where I curled up and tortured myself with my misery. Michael sat down heavily next to me and then I heard the creak of the armchair as Edward sat there.

"She was a good dog." Edward said and I heard a sniffle.

"Dad?!" I heard Miri call from the entryway, "is it okay if Caden stayed for dinner again." Her voice got closer and soon she was in the living room. I glanced up and Caden hovered behind her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think today is a good day." Edward said sadly.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Miri asked, seeing our red-rimmed eyes. "Is mom okay?" Miri was getting hysterical.

"No, no, Bella is fine. Well…Amanda came home today and Amor was gone. I'm sorry, Miri, she died."

Miri froze for a second then I saw her eyes start to water which started my tears. Caden wrapped his arms around her shoulder and guided her back to the entryway. I heard murmurs then good-byes and Caden left.

-----

The next day was hell. I had just lost my best friend and I had a splitting headache from crying too much.

As I was walking across the parking lot (thank goodness it's Friday!) I stopped and sat on the curb. I was exhausted from trying to pretend I was fine and I didn't think I had the strength for the ride home.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice say softly.

I looked up and Caden was smiling down at me. "Hi,"

He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders like he did with Miri. I froze.

"How are you holding up?" His hand squeezed my shoulder lightly.

"Not too good," my voice cracked. "Sorry."

Caden's other hand wrapped around my chin and he turned my face toward his. "There is nothing to be sorry about." he said softly and then he kissed me.

_Oh. My. God. Caden is SUCH a player! Haha, I am LOVING this plotline I have going. Sorry about the long wait ;/ don't know why it took so long. Please review and hope you enjoyed the chapter very much! I almost cried when Amor died…_

_appirates_


	4. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Well, I don't know what to say. It's been about a year since I have last written a chapter….and that is because of a couple reasons_

_I got a grand total of 4 reviews for my last chapter. How do you think that makes me feel? Not good. _

_And only getting that many reviews made me mad…and then I lost interest and…._

_To tell you the truth…I completely forgot about this story until a few minutes ago…_

_But after all is said and done…I am thinking about picking this story up again? Should I or shouldn't I? I am going to judge on whether or not I should by how many responses there are and what those responses are and I'll get to ya._

_I am sorry I haven't even bothered to say I wasn't going to be writing. My life has changed in so many ways and when I first started writing this story I wasn't confident at all…..and now I am confident in this story and I want to pick it up again but if no one reads it why should i?_

_So it's all up to you._

_appirates_


	5. Chapter 4

_Someone told me in a review that I should write if I wanted to and I think I am going to write even if no one reads it. Hopefully people do though._

_Enjoy this chapter, first one in almost a year, sorry._

_appirates_

_APOV_

Caden was an amazing kisser. "Amanda." He whispered my name after he had kissed me.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while." I confessed.

"Dammit, Amanda!" He stood up suddenly. "Shit, I shouldn't have done that. I'm in way to deep, this can't be happening. Amanda, I am so sorry. I don't know why I kissed you, it was uncalled for, and I don't feel that way about you okay? I know, I'm a huge jerk…I'm sorry." He said and turned on his heels and walked away as fast as he could go.

What the hell had just happened? "Caden!" I called after him but his stride never broke and soon I could barely see him at all. I burst into a fresh set of tears. I don't know how long I sat on that curb but soon the sun was disappearing behind clouds and rain was pouring down. I turned my face up to the sky and let the rain wash away my tears.

I sat there for a few more moments, letting the rain soak through my clothes. Finally I got up and went to the subway station. One thing about New York is that you saw many crazy people so people usually left you alone.

I paid for a subway ticket and was soon on a subway train. It took about five minutes to get where I was going.

Once the subway stopped I got off right away and walked a few blocks. Finally I was there, the cemetery where my parents were buried. I climbed over the fence, it was already nightfall and the gates were locked shut. I wandered for a few minutes and then finally made it over to my parent's gravesite.

_Jasper and Alice Whitlock, loving parents_ their headstone said along with their birth and death dates.

I sat down on the wet grass in front of their headstone. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm lost." I whispered to them, hoping they were with me and listening.

"Mom, please help me." I said. "Papa?"

But there was nothing and I knew I wasn't going to find my answers here. I touched their headstone for a moment whispering 'I love you' and wandered back to the front gate. I climbed over and once my feet were on solid ground again I checked my watch, it flashed 8:31. I sighed and checked my phone, 7 missed calls and 4 voicemails.

"Amanda, you are in deep trouble once you get home!" That voicemail was from Bella.

"Amanda, where are you? We're worried, please come home. If you aren't back by ten we are calling the cops and we are going to come looking for you." That was from Edward.

The other two were similar to Bella's.

I dialed Edward's cell phone number knowing he will be easier on me then Bella.

"Amanda where are you?" he greeted me.

"I'm okay; I went to visit mom and dad. I'll be home soon." I answered.

"Amanda, we need to talk when you get home. Bella and I were worried sick about you."

"Oh? What about Miri and Michael?"

"We told them you were at a Lizzie's as to not worry them," Edward said sharply, "get home now, no other stops on the way."

"Yes, sir." I said and snapped my phone shut. God, you couldn't get a break anywhere.

I walked two steps and suddenly an arm was around my neck. I immediately grabbed at the arm and started prying at it but it was doing no good. "Don't even think about screaming," a rough voice whispered in my ear.

I broke out in a cold sweat and my heart started beating frantically. I kicked behind me but someone else suddenly appeared and grabbed my feet. The guy that was holding me neck grabbed me under my armpits and they were carrying me away. "No!" I screamed. "Please, please don't do this!"

"Grab her cell phone," I heard the same rough voice say to a third person. I felt them go in my pocket and retrieve my cell phone.

"No!" I whimpered, this was it, I was going to die. I wriggled around, trying to get out of their grip but they were not having it. The third person punched me in the stomach, hard. I gasped in pain.

"Stop it and we won't hurt you anymore then we need to." A voice hissed at me.

I was carried a few more feet and soon I was in a trunk. "No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was New York, someone was always outside. I banged against the door of the trunk but I knew it was no good. I felt the car engine start and soon we were pulling out of the parking lot. "No," I whimpered to myself. Then the tears started falling for the third time that day.

I don't know how much time had passed but I was in the trunk for a while. Finally I felt the car stop and the engine turn off. Soon I heard shuffling feet and voices that sounded like they were arguing. Then they popped open the trunk and before I could blink they had a cloth bag over my head. Soon my hands and ankles were tied together and I was being carried into a building.

"Ah, our visitor has arrived. May I ask you, gentlemen, why was she tied up in such a vulgar way?" I heard a male voice ask.

"We could tell she was a fighter, sir, we needed to her here safely without _them_ watching us. Plus, we needed to show _them_ that we were not on her side," the man with the rough voice said, saying them with contempt.

"Oh, dear, you do know she isn't going to trust us now after this? Oh my…" the man trailed off.

"I'm sorry, sir, we thought this was the best way to do it."

"And the poor girl's family? Ah, this may have worked in the past but Amanda is delicate, she must be handled with care. Caden, come and see that our guest is comfortable."

I froze once he said Caden, but I knew it wasn't my Caden. My Caden would never do anything like that. Suddenly I was placed gently into a plush chair and my ankles and hands were untied.

"Please, don't fight us. We were trying to help, honest." The man with the rough voice said before taking off my bag.

I blinked a few times to get my bearings. I was in a comfortable library, with dozens of shelves filled with books and a fire blazing in the fireplace. I darted my eyes from person to person, there was five of them. Three were my captors and one of them was an old man, the one that must been in charge. Then my eyes darted to a handsome boy hovering behind the old man. I recognized him immediately and shock vibrated through my body.

That handsome boy was _my_ Caden.

_Well here you are. Hope you enjoyed._

_appirates_


End file.
